Transformers Prime: The Undiscovered
by Autobotschic
Summary: Jack Darby has never meet anyone as interesting as Saber, the transfer student from Ohio. Oddly enough, the day she appears, and unknown Cybertronian signal appears within Jasper. Could they somehow be linked? Arcee grows suspicious of Saber, considering every time the unknown Cybertronian gets in a fight, the teen appears with the same wounds the next day.
1. Chapter 1

I only have 5 words: the plot bunnies convinced me. So, I had this idea, and it was eating me alive, so I finally decided to get off my lazy butt and write it. So, behold the Transformers: Prime fic I promised you all!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

It seemed like any normal day for Jack Darby. Well, as normal as a day can get when you know about a top secret military base that hosts extraterrestrial beings, and one of them happens to be your guardian.

"Arcee, could you speed up slightly? I can't be late for school today," Jack yelled over the wind whipping over his bike helmet, turning around a corner on Arcee, a blue Autobot femme who happened to be his guardian, and the motorcycle he had always wanted.

"What's the rush?" she said, picking up speed and zooming through a intersection.

"We have a...test in... English today," Jack said uncertainly.

Arcee chuckled, braking at a red light. "So, what's the _real _reason?" she asked, speeding up again as the light turned green.

"We're getting a new transfer student from Ohio, and I really want to meet her."

"Uh huh. Know her name?'

" Naw, they haven't bothered to tell us. I'm not sure it even is a she, Arcee."

"Well, Jack, you're about to find out," said bot said with a chuckle, pulling up and parking in front of the school.

"Thanks, Arcee," jack replied, dismounting off the bike and taking his helmet off.

"Yo! Jack! 'Cee!" a familer voice yelled from behind the two.

"Miko..." Jack growled slightly, "Top secret..."

"Oh! Righttttt," Miko replied, bounding over to Jack's side. "Did ya see the new chic yet?"

"So, it's a girl?' Jack asked with a hint of excitement.

Miko nodded, a large grin plastered on her face. "Hey! Raf!"

Rafael came walking over from behind Jack, Bumblebee beeping goodbye and speeding away. " Hi Miko! Jack!"

"Hello, Raf," Jack greeted. Raf joined the pair, and the trio set off towards the foot of the stairs, climbing them to reach their school.

"So, what's she look like?" Jack asked Miko once they entered the school.

"You'll see!" Miko replied with a casual smirk.

"Who are you talking about?" Raf asked, confused.

"The new girl. Oh, and Jack, her locker is next to yours!" Miko snickered, latching onto Raf's arm and towing him away from the dazed 16 year old.

Jack watched the two disappear down the halls, then walked towards his locker in a dazed state. As he neared his locker, he spotted the girl, and his hopes instantly dropped. he didn;t stand a chance against a girl like her.

She looked about his age, 16, but tall and lean. She had a silver looking hair color, waist length, with tan skin. She was wearing some baggy black cargo Capri, white converse sneakers, and a silver shirt, a little darker in color then her hair.

Jack cleared his throat nervously, and went to his locker. He started to dial in his combination, when she looked at him, making him choke.

The girl had bright green eyes, with small white and silver flecks in them. Jack screwed up his combination entirely, the locker locking up again. he slammed his head into his locker, his face turning deep red.

"Scrap," he muttered under his breath.

"Ya need some help, mate?" the girl asked in an Australian accent, moving to Jack's side.

"No! Yes! I mean... Yes, that would be nice," Jack stuttered.

The girl chuckled, twisting the dial around. "What's yas combination?"

"24, 37, 3," jack whispered, glancing around. The girl dialed in the combination, popping the locker open.

"There ya go, mate!" the girl replied with a smile, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks. And, I'm Jack," Jack replied, holding out his hand.

"M' name's Saber," Saber replied, her eyes flashing brightly as she shook Jack's hand, " Nice ta meet ya, mate."

OoOoOoOoOOOoOoo

Ugh, pain in the butt chapter to write, oddly. And after I finish this, I'll explain how Shadow Stalker magically appears later in the story by writing another fic...


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa, 103 hits and 1 review within 24 hours of publishing? New personal record!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

_It's a very slim chance...but maybe I actual have one..._ Jack thought to himself, escorting Saber to her next class, which just _happened_ to be his chemistry class.

Saber walked quietly beside Jack, hardly saying anything except for a few "Hmms," and "seems like a resonable place.." Her eyes constantly dartied around, scanning every nook and cranny.

Jack had once seen Arcee doing this when she had went on a scouting mission he had been able to go along on. She had later told him she was looking for snipers, and snipering points. Jack wondered curiously why Saber might have been doing the same thing.

Saber tilted her head up slightly, her eyes almost seemed to dim in light. "Saber?" Jack asked cautiously, taking a step towards her. She suddenly snapped back to it, her eyes lighting up. She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes narrowed almost like she was trying to see some unknown enemy at the end of the hall.

"He's here, I thought he would never find me again..." Saber growled, looking over her shoulder at the front doorway at the end of the hall.

"Who?" Jack asked, both curious and worried.

"Jack, you have to get Miko and Raf far away from here," she whispered quietly, quickly looking at him before turning her attention back to the front door.

"Wait, what? Why?" Jack asked, taking an uncertain step forward towards her.

"You have to trust me, please," she pleaded.

"Okay, fine. I'm trusting you," Jack replied, glancing around for the unseen enemy.

"Thank you, Jack. You won't regret it in the future," Saber whispered with a smile, taking off down the hallway.

Jack watched her retreat, before sprinting off to find Miko and Raf, if he could time it just right, the younger kids would be switching classes, and he could snatch Raf. Miko, as usual, was probably down in the basement. Jack skidded around the corner, and saw the hallway full of a wave of 11-13 year olds. "Raf!" he called, wading through the see of kids.

"Jack, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Raf asked, opening his locker to the right of Jack. Jack waded through the kids towards the twelve year old hacker, and cautiously looked around.

"We need to get out of here, something bad is going to happen," Jack whispered.

Raf looked up at him, cocking his head slightly. "What? How do you know that?" Raf asked, instead going for his backpack and packing it.

"Saber warned me, now come on, let's head outta here."

"And you believe her? Oh, that doesn't matter. Let's go," Raf replied, swinging his backpack over his shoulder and closing his locker.

"Yes, I fully trust her. Now, let' go get Miko," Jack replied quietly, walking towards the stairwell that lead towards the basement, Raf obediantly trotting after him.

Rafael looked over his shoulder, trying to see what Jack was so worried about. He instantly spotted the red spots car out of a window, slowly driving by. _How could Jack have known about him before he even showed up? How did Saber even _know_ about it? Was it just dumb luck?_ Raf wondered to himself. "Jack, I think I know what danger Saber was talking about."

"What is it?" jack asked, pausing at the top of the stairwell.

"Knockout."

"We need to go get Miko. Now."

OoOoOoOoOOOoOoo

Saber dashed out the back entrance to the school, and glanced around, making sure no danger was evident and no fleshies would see her. Then, where the teen girl used to be standing, was a silver sportd car with black streaks, interwined with blue ones.

The car inched forward towards the opening of the alleyway, and stopped once it was close enough to it. The engine shut off, and the shadows drifted over it, making the car barely visable.

OoOoOoOoOOOoOoo

This chapter turned out longer then I though it would, so I have decided to split it into two parts instead. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

O_O. Wow. I must say, I am extrmely impressed. Keep up the hits and reviews!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Jack dashed down the stairs, Raf close behind him. "MIKO!" they both yelled.

The said girl was sitting in a corner, earplugs in. She bobbed her head to the tune she was listening, mouthing the words. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the guys, paused the music, and took out the earphones. "You guys finally decide to ditch those stupid classes and come join me?" she joked with a large grin.

"No, we didn't. Knockout's circling the school. We need to get out of here," Jack panted, resting his hands on his knees. Miko's grin disappeared.

"Well, I guess she should abandon base, eh?" she said, whipping out her phone and dialing Bulkhead's comm. link number in.

OoOoOoOoOOOoOoo

Bulkhead was watching a re-run of Greatest Monster Truck Face Offs when he got the call from his partner in crime as he called her.

"Hey, Bulk!" Miko's voice rang through his helm.

"Hey, Miko! What do you need?" Bulkhead asked.

"Well, we have a small problem."

"Yes?"

"Knockout finally realized he needed an education."

"Knockout's at the school?"

"Yep."

"Alright, I'll get 'Cee and 'Bee, and we'll be there soon." Bulkhead replied, cutting the comm. and starting one with Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, we have a situation..."

"Bulkhead did you smash another one of Ratchet's projects," Arcee replied.

"No..."

" Re beep bep whirl?" Bee's montoone beeps came through.

"No I did not smash Special Agent Fowler..."

"What is it then?"

"Knockout has the kids surrounded at the school."

"We go now."

'Well 'Cee I didn't expect to take a break at a slushie shop..."

"Bulkhead!"

"Just saying..." he replied, and hearing them cut the comm. link he transformed and shot towards the school, his two team members behind him.

oOoOoOoOOOoOoo

This chapter turned out shorter then I though it would... Eh, next chapter will be longer. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

O_O. Wow. I must say, I am extrmely impressed. Keep up the hits and reviews!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

The trio of kids waited in the basement for their guardians to arrive, nervously shifting around.

"Do you think Knockout brought back up?" Raf asked quietly peeking out a small window, looking for the said sports car.

"Who would he bring?" Miko asked putting an earphone into her left ear and listening to a song by Breaking Benjamin.

"Breakdown, possibly Starscream," Jack replied.

"We could have heard the jet, though. For a city mission, he'd bring Breakdown," Miko countered.

"Guys! Quiet!" Rafael hissed, ducking away from the window just as a set of wheels slowly inched into view.

Miko and jack instantly froze, watching with round fearful eyes.

The wheels stopped in front of the window, just as the sound of squealing tires was heard from behind the school.

"It's our bots!" Miko whispered, making a dash for the back entrance, the boys right behind her.

Suddenly, the tires in the front window disappeared, and in their place was Knockout's face. He snarled, but the sound was cut off. Jack looked over his shoulder, wondering why the snarl had suddenly stopped. A femme bot's feet was preset in the place Knockout's face had been in front of the window,and then quickly disappeared.

Jack looked back around, and dashed out of the door. All three guardian bots were present, making Jack wonder how quickly Arcee had made it around the school. He slammed his helmet on his head and leaped onto Arcee, and they instantly took off.

The bots screeched out of the back lot, and sped down the highways. Knockout soon appeared on their afterburners.

"We can't seem to shake him!" Jack yelled, clutching the handle bars.

"Yes we can!" Arcee growled, adjusting her mirrior so Knockout appeared in it, a silver sports can now roaring to his side.

"He brought back up?" Jack shrieked.

"Apparent-" Arcee cut herself off, the silver sports car having rammed straight into Knockout's side, turning a full 360 degrees on it's back wheels and Knockout sent spinning away.

"That wasn't a human," Bulk's voice stated over the inter comm.

" Can you see a faction sign?" Arcee asked.

"Well it certainly ain't a con." Bulkhead replied.

"Bumblebee says he can't see a bot sign either," Raf's voice came over for Bumblebee.

The silver car sped closer, swerving sharply as Knockout appeared again, trying to ram into it. The silver sports car then pulled a 90 degree turn, shooting down an off ramp and speeding way. Knockout swerved, tires screeching against the pavement, and followed after it.

The Autobots sent worried pings over the comm. link to eachother, safetly speeding back to base.

They arrived just as Ratchet came back from a recon trip.

"What happened? How come they are out of school so early?" Ratchet asked after he transformed.

"Knockout decided he needed an education," Arcee growled, transforming along with the others as their humans got off.

"He attacked the school?" Ratchet asked, stunned slightly.

"He was just about ready to," Raf squeaked.

"But Arcee stopped him," Jack put in, looking up at his guardian.

Arcee cocked her head slightly, confused. "No I didn't, Jack. We never even saw Knockout until he found us on the highway."

"But, I saw a femme's foot, and your the only femme on base," Jack stuttered.

"Well, Ratchet, it looks as if you have a signal to locate," a voice chuckled.

"Shadow Stalker, I take orders from Optimus, not you," Ratchet snapped as the tall black femme appeared from the hallway.

" Could you locate the signal, Ratchet?" Optimus asked, appearing from behind his sparkmate.

Ratchet grumbled, trudging over to the moniters. He started typing in some stuff, and tried to locate the signal of the unknown Cybertronian.

oOoOoOoOOOoOoo

Hope you guys like the story so far, Review!


	5. Chapter 5

You guys make me all warm and fuzzy inside. ^_^ Keep up the reviews!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

The silver sports car lead Knockout to an abandon part of town and swerved sharply, spinning around to face him.

Knockout transformed, and growled, his hand becoming his saw. "You'll pay for that! No stupid dare devil Autobot helping fleshy dares scratch my paint!" he snarled.

The silver car's dirve slowly slid out of the car, standing by it's side with a smirk, before fizzling away, ctahcing Knockout off guard. The car then quickly transformed into a femme, who was almost as tall as Knockout. She was silver with some black, one green and one blue optic, and doorwings which were currently flared up in a straight "V" pattern.

"Who said I was ever a fleshy?" she taunted, an accent barely visable as she spoke.

Knockout regained his surroundings, and snarled, leaping at her. The silver femme leaped at him landing a punch to his gut. Knockout yelped, crouching and spinning around, making a grab for her sensitive doorwings. The femme snarled, twisting away, but Knockout managed to scratch them up a bit. he then lunged forward, dragging his claws down the left side of her face.

The femme yelped, ducking and leaping back, before lunging forward and landing a devestating kick to his helm. Knockout stumbled back, howling with pain. He glared at the femme with hateful optics, before back flipping and transforming. He swerved around, and sped away.

The femme watched him retreat, gently touching the side of her face. She pulled her hand away, staring at the energon that stained her hand blankly. She then looked over her back at her damaged doorwing, giving it a small twitch to make sure the damage wasn't bad. She then stared up at the sky, before transforming and driving away.

oOoOoOoOOOoOoo

Ratchet typed away silently at his computer, a scowl on his features. "There isn't any Decepticon or Autobot signals within 100 miles of Jasper," he growled.

"Is there just two factions in the Great War?" Raf asked, perched on the medic's shoudler.

"Two main factions, yes. But there was a third faction who didn't get involved in the war," Ratchet replied, broadening his search to all Cybertronian life signals.

"What where they called?" Raf asked.

"They called themselves, the Neutrals," he replied, growling in annoyence as nothing came up on the scanner, " The Cybertronian that distracted Knockout must be cloaking it's signal..."

"Why would it be cloaking it's signal?" Raf asked.

"It may simply want to be left unfound, or it may be a Neutral. They were known for hiding their signals for fear of being captured and talked into joining a side," Ratchet replied.

"But if it was a Neutral, why didn't it attack both Knockout and us? Or just leave us both alone?" Raf asked.

Ratchet looked at the small human on his shoulder, studying him. "Sometimes a Neutral may favor a side, in this case, this Neutral seems to favor the Autobots.

Raf nodded, running his ahdn through his hair. "So, that's a good thing, right?"

Ratchet turned back to the computer screen, blankly staring at it. "Sometimes. Most Neutrals usually want something in return for favors they do for a side. Most of the time it's usually Energon, or safe harbor."

Raf nodded, pondering Ratchet's words. "So, what do you think this Neutral wants?"

Ratchet dimmed his optics slightly, beofre brightening them. "It's to early to tell. I just hope this Neutral is one of the peaceful ones."

oOoOoOoOOOoOoo

(Next Day)

Jack, Miko, and Raf went back to school as usual, Bulkhead volunteering to take the first watch for half of the school day. Miko and Raf went to their usual places, and Jack went straight to his locker.

Jack opened up his locker, looking to his left to see Saber opening up her on locker, her hair shielding her face from him.

"Hey, Saber, what was that about yesterday?" Jack asked, holding all his books in his hand and closing the locker.

"It was nothin'," She replied, closing her locker and turning quickly, her hair getting slightly messed up in the process and revealing a shocking new wound. Jack stared in horror at the three silver scars now that ran the length of the left half of her face. She quickly fixed her hair, covering them up.

"What happened?" Jack asked, standing in front of her.

"I 'ad a run in 'ith an ol' enemy." She replied calmly, walking around him and disappearing down the hallway.

Jack stared after her retreating form, suddenly feeling very protective of Saber. He'd teach her enemy not to mess with her, now all he needed was a plan...

oOoOoOoOOOoOoo

Hope you guys like the story so far, Review!


	6. Chapter 6

You guys make me all warm and fuzzy inside. ^_^ Keep up the reviews!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

The bell rang, dismissing the students form the school. Jack instantly went to his locker, quickly popping it open and throwing his unneeded stuff in the bottom of it, kepping the stuff he needed and tossing it into his backpack, closing his locker. He looked around for Saber, thinking about asking her out on a ride.

Saber soon appeared about thirty seconds later, tossing her books into her locker and snatching her backpack.

"Hey, Saber," Jack said uncertainly, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes Jack?" she asked, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and looking at him

"Would you like to take a ride with me on my motorcycle?" Jack asked, turning a deep shade of red. Saber smiled, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"Sure, Jack," she said,walking up to his side. Jack opened his mouth to day something, only nothing came out and he looked like fish out of water.

Saber giggled, walking towards the front of the school. "Well, ya coming, mate?"

Jack grinned broadly, quickly walking to her side. "Of course!"

The duo walked towards the front of the school, and down the steps. Jack locked up and walked by Vince stiffly, Saber curiously looked at Jack, wondering why he was so scared of some lame jock.

Vince raised an eyebrow at the hot girl, wondering what she was doing with a loser like Jack. He stepped in front of Jack, blocking his path, a sneer pasted on his face.

"So, Jackson Darby, you actually managed to get a girl," he teased.

Jack looked down, trying to shuffle around the side of him.

Vince grabbed Jack by the shirt collar, and looked at Saber. "You, Ms. Hotness, could do much better with me," Vince cooed.

Saber curled her hands into fists, taking a step towards Vince from the side. "Set him down and I'll think about it," she purred.

Vince tossed Jack to the side, walking towards her. Jack landed on the ground with a thud, scowling at Saber his eyes shining with distrust for the girl now. _She's just another player..._ he growled to himself.

Saber walked up to Vince with a smile, before quickly drawing her arm back, and thrusting it forward, landing a hard punch to his face.

Vince sailed backwards, landing on the cement and banging his head against it. Saber smirked contently, uncurling her hands.

Jack stared at Saber with awe, gawking slightly. Vince sat up, rubbing his head, cussing.

Saber quickly walked over to Jack, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "Let's get outta here, mate."

oOoOoOoOOOoOoo

Arcee watched the girl with interest, suddenly noticing the scars on her face. She hissed inwardly to herself, they looked exactly like claw marks, and no normal animal could do that. Two Decepticons had claws for fingers, and one of them happened to be chasing them yesterday. Had there not been another Silver car who was with them? And, in fact, no normal human would be able to heal that fast either. Jack had told her yesterday that Saber was virtually perfect, no scars, no make-up, no perfume or anything. The blue femme tensed on her axles, the only way she would be able to tell for sure was if the girl touched her.

oOoOoOoOOOoOoo

Jack was still in shock as Saber towed him towards Arcee, smiling broadly. "He think 'e can charm every girl?" Saber chuckled, letting go of Jack.

Jack snapped out of shock, rubbing the back of his head. "Ya, pretty much. What you did back there, I've dreamed of doing forever. And, he is going to hate you forever," Jack chuckled.

Saber shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, whatever. Add another one to the list," She laughed, "So, that ride now?"

"Oh!" Jack chirped, swinging onto Arcee. He held his hand out, Saber gladly accepting it. She swung onto Arcee, landing behind Jack. The moment Saber touched Arcee, a strange thing happened.

An energon current passed between the two, and Saber's eyes literally glowed. Arcee's engine immediately started up, without Jack even touching the key.

Arcee quickly sped out of the parking lot, causing Jack to lurch forward, grabbing the handle bars. Saber snapped out of her trance, wrapping her arms around Jack's waist.

"Whoa! Rough rider, eh?" Saber called, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yea," Jack chuckled nervously, hissing at the blue femme. Jack got even more confused as his guardian changed direction, heading towards the Autobot base. _What in the world does she think she's doing! _he thought to himself, his eyes widening as he spotted the base on the horizon.

oOoOoOoOOOoOoo

Hope you guys like the story so far, Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank ya all for reviewing! I apologize for the short chapter in advance!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Saber narrowed her eyes, scanning the horizon and the surrounding as she saw the abandon missile silo approaching. _Well, Autobots, it's about slaggin time__._

oOoOoOoOOOoOoo

Jack gripped the handle bars nervously, glaring at his guardian. _What are you doing, Arcee?_

oOoOoOoOOOoOoo

Arcee sped up, speeding down the dirt road. **_Arcee to Autobot base, come in Autobot base._**

_**You are read loud and clear,**_** Arcee.** Optimus Prime responded, standing in front of the moniters, Ratchet by his side.

**_Found the Neutral, bringing her in._**Arcee replied, shooting into the missile silo.

_**Alright, we're ready. Autobot Base out.**_Optimus concluded, shutting off communications as a motor cycle engine was heard.

Arcee shot into the Main Room, braking and sliding to a halt. Jack looked up at the Autobots, confusion and alarm in his features. But all optics were trained on the teen with the abnormal silver hair, who was slowly dismounting Arcee.

Jack hopped off Arcee, who transformed the moment her charge had hopped off of her. The blue femme made a grab for the human girl, in which Jack blocked by quickly moving to stand in front of Saber.

Arcee hissed, stepping back to the other Autobots' ranks. "What is the whole meaning of this?" Jack practically yelled, gulping as all the weapons seemed to be pointed at the two humans.

"Jackson Darby, please step aside," Optimus and Shadow Stalker commanded almost unison, their optics focusing on Saber.

Jack frowned, glancing back at Saber before slowly moving out of the way.

"'Ell, if this isn't a wel'oming party, I don't know what is," Saber chuckled, her voice under laid by a harsh clicking noise.

Ratchet's optics narrowed, and Bumblebee moved to keep Miko away from Saber as all three kids were now sitting near the moniters.

"She's Praxian," Shadow Stalker hissed under her breath. Saber smirked at that, and suddenly in the teen's place, was the silver and black, one green and one blue optic, doorwinged femme.

Jack's jaw fell open, and he started gaping like a fish, while Raf stood in awe, and Miko was grinning like a lunatic.

The Main Room was eerie silent, until the silence was broken by an "I knew it!"

All optics in the room turned to the blue femme who currently had her arms crossed over her chest and a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Arcee?..." Bulkhead questioned.

It suddenly dawned on Arcee what she had done, and the femme seemed to blush. "Back to the Praxian with the Kaon accent, please."

Saber was now leaning against the back wall, her doorwings twitching as they rested comfortably on her back. "Shall we cut t' the chase? M' name's Saber, an' I'm a Neutral who wants ta become a Au'obot," Saber stated evenly.

Shadow Stalker narrowed her optics, while Optimus proceeded to raise an optic ridge. "Is there a reason?" he asked.

"I can't get into an Energon mine without being shot at by the Cons, and you guys have yet to shoot at me," she replied, studying her claw like fingers.

"I don't know..." Ratchet growled.

"It's a deal," a male human voice rang out and all optics turned to the speaker. Jack stood, looking at all of them. "She saved our lives, remember?"

The Autobots exchanged glances, the two different colored optics drilling into them.

"She can become an ally for the moment until I can fully decide if she is worthy of an Autobot," Optimus finally spoke.

"So glad you could comply," Saber said with a smirk.

"I stilll don't trust her," Shadow Stalker grumbled, sheathing her swords and transforming her energon blaster back into a hand.

"Thank you very much. Now, that Energon."

oOoOoOoOOOoOoo

Hope you guys like the story so far, Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank ya all for reviewing! Updates will be decreasing due to just moving and school starting again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

(Nemesis; Decepticon War Ship )

Knockout stormed angrily through the Nemesis, growling. He found his target, and trudged up to him. "Megatron! Can you believe what your new recruit did?! That fragger scratched my paint!" Knockout snarled.

Megatron turned around to face his feisty medic, raising an optic ridge. "Is that so? Hmm, such a shame," he tsked darkly.

Knockout growled, his optics narrowing as he went to continue his rant. "And then-"

Megatron held up his hand for silence, in which the red sports car hastily obeyed. "I know full well what happened, that is part of the plan, Knockout. Let us hope my new warrior is of more use then you were," Megatron growled in reply.

Knockout nodded, quietly fleeing the bridge of the ship. Megatron watched the medic go, narrowing his optics. "Now let's hope the plan goes smoothly."

oOoOoOoOOOoOoo

(Autobots' Base)

Saber watched Miko and Raf race on the TV quietly, her optics ridges raised as she tried to figure out why the fleshlings did this for fun. A small tap was felt on her pede, and she looked down to the human boy at her foot. "Yes, Jack?"

"I, uh, wanted to know if we could go for a drive," Jack replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away.

"A drive?" Saber asked, kneeling down.

"Ya, like, you transform into your c-car mode and we can go out for a drive," Jack stuttered in reply, causing Saber to smile slightly.

"Sure, we can go for a drive,'' the doorwinged femme replied, transforming into her sleek sports car mode. Jack smiled, sliding into the passenger seat as the door swung open.

Saber revved her engine, before speeding out of base right as Arcee had driven in.

The blue femme transformed, watching her charge leave with the newbie. She scowled, spinning around and storming through the base towards Bumblebee.

Bumblebee looked up at the irked femme, beeping something.

Arcee stopped, slouching against the wall as she watched the empty tunnel. "Jack is not abandoning me, he just wants to know more about Saber."

"Saberstrike," Shadow Stalker corrected, walking into the main room from a dark corridor and looking down at the two smaller bots. "Her full name is Saberstrike, and she is not of Neutral faction."

oOoOoOoOOOoOoo

I apologize for the short chapter, computer acting up . Hope you guys like the story so far, Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**I think I shall start answering all my nice reviews starting now.**

**Autobot Nightmare: Thank you! Thank you! And, I'll never tell! Muahaha. Ah, muahahaha. e hehehehehe. *devious grin***

**Sounddrive: It's called a possible plot twist. Eh hehehehe. :3**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

(Somewhere in the Black Rock Desert, Nevada)

A silver sports car drove through the dust, almost appearing as a mirage. It suddenly slid to a stop, transforming as it stood up. Jack stood by Saber's foot, looking out ver the horizon like the silver and black femme was.

"Earth is such a lovely planet," Saber complimented, smiling down at the human.

Jack smiled, looking up at her. "Really? What's Cybertron like?" he asked curiously.

Saber frowned, looking up at the sky. "Before the war started, it was a wonderful place. Much like Earth in fact. Iacon was a beautiful place, stores and sweet shops everywhere. And the Crystal Trees, oh they were such a sight.." Saber whispered, moving to sit down by the teenager.

"Crystal Trees?" Jack asked.

"They looked much like your Weeping Willows, but made entirely of crystal," Saber replied, tilting her helm down to look at him.

"Whoa.." Jack whispered, looking at the setting sun.

Saber nodded, placing her hands in her lap as she looked at the setting sun.

"Optimus said Cybertron had two moons, is that true?" Jack asked.

Saber held back the scowl that threatened to appear. "Yes, he was right about that. Just do not believe everything he tells you," Saber replied evenly.

Jack blinked, slightly taken aback. "Why not?"

Saber acted almost startled, then chuckled. "I assume no one told you about the Polyhex massacare?" she asked innocently.

Jack shook his head, his eyes wide. "No."

"The _great _Optimus Prime had sent out a squad of 80 soldiers into the city-state of Polyhex, which was suppose to be an unmarked location in the war. No side had claimed the city, and Optimus had decided to claim it fo the Autobots. The band Neutrals had already made a fort inside the city-state, and had welcomed the Autobots in thinking they were going to help them drive the Decepticons away. The Neutrals at the time had no weapons, and all 140 members of the rag-tag band were slaughtered by the Autobots, not even one was spared. _Optimus _said his troops never did it, and blamed the massacare on the Decepticons," Saber recalled with a scowl.

"Really? How do you know?" Jack asked.

Saber shuttered her optics, looking at the sand. "I was one of the only surviors."

Jack blinked, tilting his head as he regarded what the femme had just said. "Oh."

Saber nodded solemly, standing up. "We best be getting back." Saber replied, comming Ratchet for a ground bridge.

Jack nodded, deeply thinking about what Saber had told him. _Something's a tad bit off..._

oOoOoOoOOOoOoo

(Autobots' Base)

Saber and Jack entered the base, Jack going straight to Arcee while Saber meandered towards the Energon closet to grab herself a cube. Saber glance over her shoulder, making sure no one was looking as she stuffed her subspace with cubes. Once she had filled it, she grabbed a cube for hersef and opened it up, turning around and nearly yelling as she found the Autobot femme commander standing in front of her.

"Shadow Stalker, you nearly scared me into termination!" Saber exclaimed, grasping her chest with her free hand.

"My apologies, _Saber_," Shadow replied icily, drawing herself up and looking down at the doorwinger, which scurried away under the dark gaze.

Shadow stepped forward, the door hiding her scowl as she took a cube, opening it as she closed the closet, turning around, her optics landing on the silver femme sulking in the corner. The black, silver, and lime green femme lifted the corner of her lip component, causing Saber to hastily finish her cube, transform, and shoot out of the base.

Shadow smirked, taking a sip as all optics landed on the plotting femme commander.

"Do we dare ask her what she's planning?" Bulkhead whispered to Ratchet.

"Do you wish to be terminated?" Ratchet asked, lifting an optics ridge.

"No..." Bulkhad replied uncertainly.

"There's your answer."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Wow, two updates just today? I'm on a roll. Wooo! Reviews welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

**It's always so wonderful when you are the first to ask the teacher to go on the computer to write in all the years she's been teaching. XD**

**Autobot Nightmare: I shall do just that! *pops ego before it gets to big***

**Knockout'sFanGirl221: Thank you! **

**Sounddrive: Always expected the unexpected, second rule of combat. ;)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

(In a forest somehwere in Nevada..)

The Nemesis was hovering over a small stack of Energon cubes that had been randomly placed in a meadow, the Vehicons and Terroracons scrambling around busily to load them into the shipping deck. Megatron watched from the bridge of the ship, smirking deviously. _Everyhting is coming togeher perfectly. At this rate, the Autobots' defeat is al but eminnent._

A silver figure watched the Decepticons, before slipping away silently.

oOoOoOoOOOoOoo

(Autobots' Base)

Shadow Stalker paced the Main Room, a scowl evident on he faceplates as she did so. Arcee raised an optics ridge slightly, seeing that the femme was beginning to wear a track into the cement floor.

Ratchet was watching the plotting femme commander as well. His faceplates contorting from an inqusitive look to one of horror and rage as Shadow slammed her fist down upon his medical wrech. "I needed that!"

Shadow just growled in reply, stalking around the room. Ratchet scowled, picking up his bent wrench and throwing it at the femme's helm, which ended up missing, but acting like a boomerang and sailing back towards him, striking the unprepred medic in the forehelm.

Ratchet yelped, holding his helm as he scowled a the wrench on the floor. "Stupid fragger."

Shadow proceeded to move over to the wall, and bang her helm against it steadily.

"Shadow Stalker, that's quite enough," Optimus Prime boomed, appearing beside Ratchet as his optics landed on his frusterated sparkmate.

"What is she so bent out of shape for?" Arcee asked, placing a servo on her hip.

Shadow growled, sending a glare over at the blue femme. Arcee raised her hands in defeat, looking over at Bee.

"Have any of you noticed the short supply of Energon we had lately?" Shadow suddenly asked, standing and turning around to face them.

The 5 bots exchanged looks. "Shadow, we've always had a short supply," Bulkhead said uncertainly.

"We haven't been that bare in a bit. We we're almost fully stocked before-" Shadow snapped back, her optics going wide as she stopped speaking.

"Before what?" Ratchet growled, nursing the dent on his forehead.

They never got the answer however, for the black femme transformed into her Ferrari Enzo mode and shot off out of the base.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, come with me. She's onto something," Optimus instructed.

"What about me?" Bulkhead whined.

"Stay with Ratchet," Optimus ordered, transforming and quickly following after his sparkmate as Arcee and Bumblebee joined him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

**Writing during school, a clasic way of relaxing. Sorry it's so short, don't wanna miss loved! Anyone who reviews gets Sunstreaker for a day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank ya all for reviewing! *shoves Sunstreaker into a ring* Now fight for the fragger! hehe**

**Transformers girl 1234: Thank you!**

**Magical Princess: I'm not telling! hehehe. :3**

**Sounddrive: No, no they don't. XD**

**Autobot-Blurr-221: Thanks! And trust me, I'm truly trying to write longer chapters, but I have a full schedule. Short chapters are better then no updates, right?**

_**Key:**_

**Hic= 1 Mile**

**Klik= .6213 of a mile, also known as a kilometer.**

_**Comm. Link talk**_

_Thoughts_

_Sparkbond speaking._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

(Nevada Woods)

Shadow shot through the woods, her engine revving angrily as she flew over the rocky terrain. The femme transformed as she crouched down, stalking quietly though the undergrowth, her optics dimmed as she pursued her prey.

_There. _Shadow growled to herself, crouching down as a silver flash made itself evident in the dim woods.

_Here traitor traitor. _The black, green, and gold femme purred to herself, her optics shining with mischeif. The blur showed up again, and Shadow launched forward, tackling the silver sports car off the road.

"Shadow Stalker, so nice of you to finally show up!" Saberstrike hissed, transforming as the Decepticon symbol was now clearly inscribed on her chest.

"How long did you honestly think you could hide from me, Saberstrike?" Shadow snarled, transforming her hand into her sword.

"We were honestly surprised you took this long to figure it out," Saberstrike chuckled darkly, studying her clawed digits.

"We?" Shadow asked, her guard skyrocketing to new heights.

"We."

At that moment, a swarm of Vechicons flooded around the two femmes, and Starscream stepped to Saberstrike's side. "Well well, Shadow Stalker," Starscream greeted with a venomous smile.

"Oh look, Starry Screamer," Shadow Stalker shot back, ignoring all the Blasters pointed at her as she transformed in hand back into a sword, then proceeding to cross her arms over her chest plates.

"Such an honor you could join us here," Saberstrike purred.

"Couldn't have said it any better," Starscream chuckled, tapping his clawed hands together.

"Shall we settle this here and now, then?" Shadow hissed.

"Oh no, we're going to slowly disessemble you, it makes it more interesting for us," Saberstrike cackled.

Shadow Stalker bared her denta in a snarl as her battle mask slid into place, and her hands transformed into a sword and a Blaster. She quickly took up a defensive position, her optics narrowed. The Vechicons all took up defensive positions, while Saberstrike transformed her hand into a saber.

Starscream smirked, his optics flashing. "Attack."

oOoOoOoOOOoOoo

(Nevada Woods, 12 kliks from Shadow Stalker's location)

_**Prime, where is she? **_

_**I do not know, Arcee. She has dimmed our sparkbond. Ratchet, her location?**_

_**12 kliks, Optimus.**_

_**Kliks?**_

_**19**** hics, Arcee.**_

_**Thank you, old friend.**_

_**No problem, Optimus.**_

The small trio shot onward, zooming towards Shadow's location as the small squirmish she was fighting escaladed into a full force battle for her life.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

**Sick at home. Bleh. On the upside, I might get a few updates in today. YAY! And on a side note, my computer at home is broken, so updates might be slow until it's fixed or I steal the family laptop, in which I am currently on. Muahaha. Those who review get their choice of Prowl or Jazz for a day!**

**Jazz: Come 'ere and git yer lovin' from da Jazzman!**

**Prowl: I never did agree to this...**

**Me: Ya just did. *plays back recorder* I *static* agree to this.**

**Prowl: ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank ya all for reviewing! I will warn, I was feeling violent. So those who can't take gore, turn away now. You've been warned.  
**

**Knockout's Fangirl: Yayness for maniacal laughter! I'm not the only one who does it anymore!  
**

**Autobot Shadowstalker: Thank yas, I feel much better now. :3  
**

**SUX2BUz; Your gonna have ta fight for 'im!  
**

**Sounddrive: Looks like you, SUX2BUz, and Knockout's Fangirl are competing for Jazz.. Meanwhile, Prowl gets lucky, this time. Hehehe.  
**

**Mystic: Thank you!  
**

_**Comm. Link talk**_

_Thoughts_

_Sparkbond speaking._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

(Nevada Woods)

Shadow Stalker stumbled back with a feral snarl,wiping the dripping Energon from the mech that was currently in her wrath away from her lip. Without warning, she lunged forward, her optics narrowed as she promptly landing on a Vehcion in a jump. She quickly transformed her sword and blaster back into hands, and ripped open the unfortunate Vechicon's chest plates. She smiled venomously, before thrusting her hand into his sparkchamber. "Any last words?" she hissed.

"Rot in the Pit your dirty glitch!" the Vehicon managed to scream out before the hand crushed his spark. Shadow leaped off the dead corpse as it landed with a sickening thud on the ground. The black, gold, silver, and red femme stumbled upright, her fists clenched around the shattered spark she had pulled out. Mech fluid was splattered everywhere. On the ground, over the corpses, and all over the Gladiator femme's frame.

"Who's next?" Shadow spat, tossing the spark away, her cruel gaze falling on the last two Vehicons left. The two purple cons exchanged glances, before the one of the left charged forward. He didn't make it to far before Shadow was upon him, then holding his head in her right hand as his body hit the ground.

The other Vehicon's visor flickered, before he charged forward, but fell over dead moments later as Shadow had aimed a well placed shot between his optics.

"I've had enough of this scrap," she muttered, transforming her hand back and tossing the head away as her battle mask slid back. She pulled herself up to her full height, and looked around. Saberstrike and Starscream had appeared to have fled the scene. "Cowards."

"Are we?" a femme voice purred, a blade suddenly appearing out of the black femme's shoulder. Shadow Stalker cried out with a snarl to hide her pain, trying to twist around.

"Pathetic," Starscream growled, circling in front of Shadow Stalker as Saberstrike withdrew her blade, and instead grabbed Shadow's wrists and held them behind her.

Shadow bared her denta, struggling weakly. Starscream shook his head, his optics glinting with malice. He stopped in front of the trapped femme, spitting on her faceplates.

Saberstrike cackled quietly, while Shadow's optics narrowed dangerously, the regurgitated Energon dripping off her chin. "Care to beg for your death to be swift and painless?" Starscream purred quietly, taking a clawed hand and scratching under her chin.

Shadow smirked slightly, her optics glowing mischievously as she tilted her head upward. "Cowards like you should be informed, Gladiators never beg for death. The bring it."

Starscream bared his denta, lifting his servo and slamming it into the femme's helm, his claws skimming over her right optic. Four gashes were evident when Starscream brought his hand back as Shadow Stalker collapsed to the ground with a cry. Saberstrike released the wounded femme, placing her servos on her hips. "I thought she would have presented more of a challenge," she tsked.

"One would have thought," Starscream agreed with a smirk, kneeling down next to the crumpled frame. "Any last words?"

Shadow Stalker mumbled something, her optics flickering offline.

"Oh, I'm so sorry we couldn't here your last words, _Oh mighty gladiator,"_ Starscream cackled, leaning forward as he went to stand.

Shadow's optics abruptly snapped on, her mouth twisting into a crazed smile and she launched forward in an optics blink. Starscream cried out, suddenly finding himself with a hand around his throat and shoved into a tree.

"I said; ' I'm not quite done fighting yet," Shadow Stalker spat with a twisted smile on her face as she roughly pushed Starscream deeper into the tree.

Saberstrike charged forward, only to slide to a stop as Shadow pressed her gun to Starscream's helm. "I wouldn't if I were you," the black femme hissed.

Saberstrike snarled, transforming her own hand into a gun as more sounds were heard around them. The trio of Autobots suddenly appeared, surrounding the two Decepticons and the Elite Autobot warrior.

Arcee raised her gun, aiming them at Saberstrike who in turn pointed her gun at Shadow Stalker's helm.

"Hold your fire!"Optimus commanded, fearing for his sparkmate's safety.

Saberstrike smirked as the guns were all pointed at them.

Shadow Stalker fired up her gun, pressing it to Starscream's helm.

"Anyone moves, she's dead," Saberstrike stated.

"One false move from you, and he's molecular dust," Shadow Stalker growled, turning her helm to look at the silver doorwinged femme. Starscream smirked, kicking out and sending the unprepared femme stumbling back just as the Blaster behind her fired.

"SHADOW STALKER!"

oOoOoOoOOOoOoo

Weeeee! Don't you just love cliffhangers? I know I love writing them! XD The next chapter will most likely be the last for this book, sorry guys! Review if you want to!


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M ALIVEEEEE! Hehe. Wow, I haven't updated in awhile. So sorry about that guys! Here's the long awaited Chapter 13! My apologies for the.. shortness.  
**

**Autobot Trapjaw: Hehe. I love my cliffhangers as much as you love 'Hide.  
**

**Autobot-Blurr221: You're like a freaking ninja, always changing your username. XD Prowler's all yours for a day! Then I want him back. He needs to clean my room. XD  
**

**Sounddrive: Hold on to your seat, we're about to get a wild ending. ;)  
**

**Autobot Scout Star: Thank you! My ego is getting to big!  
**

**Ladyjuliana: Thank you! I've always loved the Prime universe.  
**

**Guest: You need to read to find out. :D  
**

**Thunder angel13: Thank ya!  
**

**PurpleGuitarPic: of course I'm doing it, silly. I can't leave books unfinished. ... Well, good books anyways.  
**

Key:

**_Sparkbond speaking_  
**

_Thoughts_

_"Comm. Link"  
_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Shadow Stalker cried out with a yelp as the Blaster pierced her shoulder, falling to her knees as she clutched the gaping hole. Starscream snarled, shooting forward as he roughly kicked the femme's side, causing her to skid over the ground and stop at Saberstrike's pedes.

"Shadow!" Optimus cried out, moving to charge forward until Saberstrike grabbed the black femme's neck, picking her up to optic level. Fiery ice blue optics met cruel blood red, and the silver femme bared her denta cruelly.

"Now, any final last words?" Saberstrike purred darkly, warming up her blaster and pressing it between Shadow's optics. The silver femme's doorwings flicked up into a perfect "V" on her back, symbolizing she was trying to gain dominance over the Gladiator.

Shadow coughed, struggling in the doorwinged femme's harsh grasp. "Actually... I do."

"Then tell me. Beg for your li-" Saberstrike spat, before screeching in agony as Shadow drove her sword into the femme's abdomen.

"Rust in pieces in the Pit, you filthy creation of a glitch!" Shadow snarled, pulling out her sword as Saberstrike stumbled back. Shadow let out an Energon curdling war cry, leaping forward as she rammed her sword straight into the Praxian femme's forehelm. Energon squirted out, spraying everywhere as the two femmes fell to the ground. Shadow crouched on Saberstrike's frame with a low growl, watching the life quickly bleed from the Decepticon.

Starscream let out a astonished cry, before transforming and jetting out of the clearing. Shadow shakily got up, giving the frame of Saberstrike a good kick before she stumbled forward and collapsed.

Optimus rushed forward, kneeling besides Shadow Stalker. " Shadow...?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine.. I think. I can't feel my left arm," Shadow muttered, curling into a ball. "I need some high grade."

Optimus Prime smiled under his battle mask, picking up his sparkmate. "After Ratchet patches your shoulder, I'll get you some high grade," he promised with a smile.

"Good," Shadow replied quietly, curling towards his chest as she rested her helm against his shoulder.

"Autobots, let's head back to base," Optimus announced. "_Ratchet, we need a groundbridge."_

_"Groundbridge, opening."_ Ratchet replied. Moments later, the swirling blue and green portal opened, and the Autobots walked through back to base.

Ratchet quickly fixed up Shadow, and instantly order her on bed rest for a few days. Which in return, she complained about as usual, earning a wrench to the helm.

Optimus watched with a small smile, and Arcee walked up next to him. "Prime?"

"Yes, Arcee?" Optimus asked, looking down at the blue femme.

"How do you think Shadow knew about Saberstrike?" she asked.

" It's Shadow STALKER! SHADOW FRAGGING STALKER!" Shadow yelled from her place on the berth across the room.

Arcee internally winced, making a mental note to self. Optimus shook his head with a small smile, watching his sparkmate crack open an optic and smirk.

"Shadow tends to be a bit more observant then most of us from her time as a Gladiator in the final Golden Age of Cybertron. She simply knows more body language then we do," Optimus replied.

_**Ya nailed it sweetspark. However, it was easy to tell she was stealing Energon. Half of my high grade was gone!** _Shadow interjected through the sparkbond, sending pings of love and humor.

"And she says Saberstrike stole half of her highgrade," Optimus added, watching Shadow Stalker grin broadly as she offlined her optics.

**_You still owe me my cube, Optimus._**

**_I know, Shadow.  
_**

**_Don't you dare forget. I luffle me highgrade.  
_**

"So wait, Shadow Stalker knew because the Con stole some of her high grade?" Arcee asked, tilting her head.

"You can bet a cube of Energon on it. No one gets between me and my high grade!" Shadow announced from across the room.

"So now we know how to defeat Megatron," Bulkhead put in with a smirk.

"I don't follow," Ratchet stated, studying a wrench.

"We strap a cube of Shadow's high grade to his helm, and she'll literally tear his helm off!"

"Haha Bulky. We all know I'd go after the Bot who strapped it there in the first place after I drank that cube," Shadow laughed.

"You'd be to intoxicated to even walk," Ratchet cut in with a scowl, "And I', not dragging your sorry aft off the battle field!"

"Psh. I, unlike you, can hold my Energon," Shadow snapped.

"We'll see about that, Shadow Stalker."

"I hear a drinking contest coming on."

"No, you hear certain destruction and your title claimed by me."

"Oh, that's lovely. Our medic is the best drinker."

"Don't push your luck Shadow Stalker," Ratchet warned, shaking his wrench at her.

Shadow smirked broadly. "It'll turn out just like the Synthetic Energon fail. You'll just keep drinking, and drinking, and drinking, them BOOM! You'll puke all of it up."

**CLANG**

****"At least we know Doc Bot has the best wrench throwing abilities," Arcee whispered.

"And don't you forget it," Ratchet warned.

oOoOoOoOOOoOoo

Sucky ending is sucky. *head desk* Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story!


End file.
